It's Over Now
by koukoutsi
Summary: After a world meeting, England sees a person he doesn't want to meet. -Rated T for language-


England sighed and rubbed his temples after another long and fruitless meeting came to an end. That morning was especially tiresome as things had gotten so out of hand not even Germany could bring them to order. The git America was talking nonsense, as usual, and from that point on things started being noisy. The rest of the nations, for reasons that England couldn't understand, started arguing with each other and some of them had even come to blows. It was like the place had turned into a playground filled with a bunch of preschoolers! He was glad this torture was over because if he had to deal with that chaos for a single minute more he was sure he would snap and lash out at anyone was near him.

He suddenly heard loud chuckles from the other side of the table that sent sharp shooting pains all over his head and turned to give a piece of his mind to the annoying person. He gasped. There, that frog, France, was leaning close to… what was his name again? Ah Canada. So that damned man was leaning close to Canada's ear whispering something and drawing out loud chuckles from the little man. He bit his lips in annoyance. There was a time when those two full lips were whispering deceiving words of love into _his_ ear, when they would kiss every inch of his body. There was a time when they would both spend all night together in bed merging their bodies into one; but that was no more. That bloody idiot walked away from him after those two lying lips of his whispered a sentence that broke the Brit's heart apart, "Let's end this". England had been too shocked to even utter a word and he had just watched silently as the man he loved more than anyone else was pulling away. How could four little words cause so much pain?

He knew what kind of man France was, knew he liked to play around but despite that he ignored the alarm in his head that was going off, warning him to run as fast as he could. He was willing to accept everything. He tolerated everything; his flirting, his screwing around but he never made a scene. It was enough that at the end of the day he was coming back to him and that he loved him. But France wasn't being true, all his words of love were nothing more than shameless lies.

He stood up and took his folder in one hand. He gave one last glance at the couple and walked away sighing. "I've got no love for you anymore, you frog" he whispered behind his teeth despite knowing the words to be untrue, he was still deeply in love with the French; but it was all over now…

* * *

France, from the corner of his eyes, noticed a green eyed, grumpy Brit on the other side of the round table arranging his files and getting ready to leave. He looked really tired and irritated for some reason. Dieu, this guy was always mad at someone, frowning and scowling nonstop. Still, he liked that grumpy face more than anything. The first time he met him he thought his attitude towards other people was really annoying but later he found a gentler side to him that he came to deeply love.

His heart started beating wildly in his chest. He was in love with him and they'd been together for a while. Not anymore. That stubborn Brit had never said he loved him. He was waiting and waiting for him to utter those three words but he'd never said them. Whenever he tried to coax it out of him, England would just look away and shrug it off. He had done everything he could think of to make him love him, even just a little but nothing would work. He even started openly sleeping around trying to get him jealous and as usual nothing changed, it was like he didn't care at all. This entire situation made him feel that their relationship was all about the sex and not love; little by little this loveless affair was draining all of his energy. So after a lot of thought he decided to put an end to this toxic relationship that was gradually eating him alive. One night after they made love, no scrap that… after they had sex, he summoned the courage to whisper into his ears four cruel words… "Let's end this". He was expecting a reaction, a teary Englishman begging him to stay with him but he received silence instead. He had gotten his answer, his loved one didn't love him back so he walked away. As he was leaving he desperately wanted to turn around, run into his arms and tell him it was all a bad joke but he didn't. He gritted his teeth and kept walking forward, slamming the door behind him.

Following the movement with the corner of his eye he watched as England approached them indifferently and passed them by without casting a glance, but France could catch a soft whisper that escaped the blond's mouth: "I've got no love for you anymore, you frog" and with that he continued his way out. When England disappeared through the door, he gave a sad smile. Canada sensed his mood dropping and asked if there was something wrong. He just shook his head, the bitter smile still on his lips. "Ce n'est rien, mon cher" [1] he mumbled "it's over now".

[1] It's nothing, darling

* * *

**Hey guys so this time it's a FrUK… I really don't know why I wrote this, I don't even like England but I love France and I don't particularly hate FrUK and I said what the heck I'm gonna write this story. I wanna thank wonderful Stevie-Kai for beta reading the story for me and correcting it. Okay enough blabbering, I just hope you like this short story just a tiny bit. Until next time!**


End file.
